Shut Up and Kiss Me
by Meadow Lark1
Summary: Black pays Snape a surprise visit to resolve some issues...m/m situations, heavily IMPLIED sex, AU, R&R please


Shut Up and Kiss Me  
By: Meadow Lark  
  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Romance/AU/drama  
Implied sex  
Slash  
Pairing: Black/Snape  
Spoilers: None  
Rating: R  
Archive: Ask first.  
Feedback: Yes, please!  
Story blurb: Sirius Black pays Snape a surprise visit for a most interesting reason...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any variations/continuations of the books/movies/TV shows/games/other merchandise or any of the characters. I am not making any money off of this, or any other, fanfiction.  
  
Warning: Male/male situations, implied sex, alternate universe, short  
  
Sirius knocked on the door of what was Severus' summer home when he was too stressed to stay at school during the summer holidays. He was tired of sending owls and sending owls and not getting a reply. Some of his letters were even returned unopened. He was sick of this. He was going to make Severus understand, and if he had to be there in person to do it, then fine.  
  
Severus opened the door, and glared at Sirius and tried to shut the door again, not bothering to say anything.  
  
"No way. We're going to talk about this!" Sirius said, moving to stop the door from closing.  
  
"I don't want to talk. Get off of my property, or I'll blast you off!" Severus said, in that silky voice of his, trying with all his might to force the door shut.  
  
Sirius forced his way inside, nearly knocking Severus over, which only seemed to serve in making him angrier.  
  
"You're nothing but an oaf, Black!" Severus yelled, trying to get his balance.  
  
"I'm not going to get into a shouting match with you." Sirius said, realizing that one of them had to be an adult right now, and obviously Severus wasn't going to be the one.  
  
"It never stopped you before in your life when you had a chance." Severus said, glaring and trying to jerk himself away from Sirius as Black tried to help him balance.  
  
"That isn't true." Sirius said, not letting Severus go.  
  
"It is. Now, let go of me!" Severus yelled, trying to struggle out of Sirius' grasp.  
  
"Stop it. You're just going to end up hurting yourself if you don't calm down. I'm not here to argue with you about whether or not I've ever been able to keep from getting into a shouting match with you. Why didn't you return any of my letters?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I did!" Severus said, glaring.  
  
"You know what I mean." Sirius said, starting to get irritated.  
  
"Let go!" Severus said, struggling again.  
  
"Stop acting like a child!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"Stop acting like a rapist! Just let me reach my wand!" Severus yelled back, desperately reaching for something inside of his robes that was probably the wand he was threatening Sirius with.  
  
"No!" Sirius said, shoving Severus up against the wall, holding Severus' hands up above the greasy-haired man's head so that he could not reach his wand.  
  
"I don't need my hands to get a hold of my wand!" Severus said, smirking, obviously thinking he'd outwitted Sirius.  
  
Sirius fixed that quite easily, covering Severus' mouth with his own, and pressing his body against him to make it hard to struggle out of his grasp.  
  
Severus struggled, trying to get away and out of Sirius' grasp, but when Sirius shoved his tongue into Severus' mouth, that was the end of the struggling. He relaxed into what Sirius was doing, moaning into the kiss as he returned it, tongues caressing and dancing with each other, Sirius' lean, hard body pressed against Severus' tall, thin, lithe form. Severus began to do something he hadn't done for anyone in a very, very long time. He began to submit to someone. Not just to anyone, but to Sirius Black, someone he hadn't trusted for years.  
  
Whether Sirius hadn't realized the rare gift he'd been given, or whether he was desperate to resolve something terrible he'd done to Severus back when they were going to school together, but he broke the kiss. He wanted to speak, but apparently he couldn't keep his lips away from Severus now, and he moved to kiss and nip at Severus' neck.  
  
"Why won't you accept my apology? I was a kid...it happened years ago..." Sirius said between kisses and nips.  
  
"Sirius...shut up and kiss me..." Severus said, breathlessly.  
  
Sirius didn't need any more coaxing, his mind deciding that Severus and he could talk about the apology later. And, the matter was completely gone from Sirius' mind when he realized that when he removed his hands from Severus' wrists to start disrobing Severus, his soon-to-be lover's hands were roughly undressing him, as well.  
  
"Bedroom..." Sirius growled against Severus' lips, thrusting once against Severus' frustratingly still clothed hips, two pairs of hands still working on undressing opposite bodies.  
  
"The door next to us..." Severus said.  
  
That turned out to be all that Severus needed to say, because the moment he said that, Sirius forced one of his hands away from Severus' body to the doorknob not far away from them, twisting it and opening the door, removing his hand from the doorknob once the door was open, shoving the door open the rest of the way, and grabbing Severus' wrist, dragging him into the bedroom and kicking the door shut with a loud slam.  
The End 


End file.
